


Time of Heroes

by vladamsandler



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Tikka returns sooner than Jakoby and Ward expected. She needs their help.The prophecy must be fulfilled. It’s the time of heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to update at least once a week.

 

“There’s, uh, something I need to talk to you about.”

“What’s on your mind, Ward?” Nick asks as he takes an exit towards Daryl’s neighborhood.

Daryl stares out the window at the sunset and rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Tikka.” He pauses.

Nick glances at his partner with a small frown. “What about her?”

“I saw her, in the crowd today, at the ceremony.”

Nick’s eyebrows shoot up. “She’s alive?” Daryl smiles hopefully and Nick’s mouth curls up at him in response. “That’s great!” Nick punches Daryl’s shoulder with a gleeful smile. “I knew she made it out of there! You’re sure it was her?”

Daryl nods and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I am. I just...” He sighs. “I just hope she’s safe, you know? She should be far away from here, not in downtown L.A.”

“Well, maybe she wanted to see us receive our awards.” Nick puts his blinker on and turns onto Daryl’s street.

“The feds have got to still be looking for her, right? It’s barely been a month since... all that shit went down. What if she’s in trouble?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Tikka. I think she can handle herself. You should give her more credit, you know.”

Daryl doesn’t respond. Nick pulls up in front of the house, careful to politely park in the street instead on the lawn again. He pulls the key out of the ignition and turns toward his solemn partner. “She’s going to be fine, Daryl, I promise.” He grasps his partner’s shoulder gently.

Daryl glances up at him and nods with a seemingly forced smile. After a moment, his somber demeanor fades away. “Man, I am starving.” He hops out of car and grabs his bag out of the back seat.

“Did Sherri mention what’s for dinner?”

“Yeah, rib-eye steaks.”

Nick’s eyes go wide from across the back seat as he grabs his things as well. “Daryl, I can’t eat—“

Daryl tosses the car door shut with a snort. “Man, you need to get a sense of humor.” He shakes his head, chuckling as he heads towards the front door.

Nick’s ears flick and he follows behind with an unamused expression.

 

* * *

 

“Can I help with the dishes?”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. I’ve got a big, strapping husband to help me clean up here. You’re a guest, Nick,” Sherri smiles as she leans against Daryl sitting in his seat and rubs his back.

“Here, I’ll grab you a beer and you can go check the score on the game.” Daryl stands and moves toward the refigerator as Nick helps stack dishes for Sherri to carry to the sink.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, thank you, really.” Nick feels so awkward. This is the first time the Wards have ever invited him inside their home. Sherri had never treated him this way until after the incident with the wand. She’d been in tears then, hugging him for saving her husband’s life and sobbing apologies for things he didn’t even know she had been saying about him. All water under the bridge now.

“Psst, Nick!”

Nick glances down at someone poking his shoulder. Sophia tugs on his pinky finger and he follows her, glancing back at her parents with wide eyes. Sherri waves him on encouragingly and Daryl smirks at his bewildered expression.

“Where are we going?” Nick whispers conspiratorily.

“I wanna show you something!” Sophia leads him down the hallway into her bedroom and pushes him to sit down on her bed as she turns away to rummage in her desk.

Nick looks around curiously. He’s never seen a human bedroom before. At least, not in real life. The space felt so warm and cozy, like he could feel the happy memories and past laughter that had soaked into the soft carpet and stuffed animals over the years. He sniffs inconspicuously, sensing the bubblegum-scented glitterpens in Sophia’s backpack, the scratch-and-sniff stickers on her notebooks, and the sickly-sweet smell of old Halloween candy she’d probably hid from her parents last October.

Sophia sits on the bed next to him cross-legged and hands him a sheet of paper. Nick takes it delicately in his hands. It was a drawing... of him and Ward. “Is that your dad?”

“Yeah, and that’s you. That’s when you saved him from the big fire. See all the smoke?” She points out all the black scribbles at the top of the page.

“Yeah,” Nick’s throat feels tight and his voice breaks slightly. “Wow, this is really good, Sophia. Did you show this to your mom?”

“No, it’s for you!”

He glances down at her with pinched eyebrows. “For me?”

She smiles at him innocently. Sophia has never looked at him like other humans have, with fear or anger or hatred in their eyes. She doesn’t linger on his filed tusks or speckled skin or pointed ears. She just looks at him like a normal person. “Thank you for saving my dad.” She nestles into his side to give him a hug and Nick feels his heart swell. He holds her close with one arm and frantically wipes his misty eyes with the other.

“You’re welcome, rockstar. You’re so welcome.” There’s so much he wants to say, but he feels overwhelmed with emotion.

“I want to be just like you and Dad someday. I wanna be a policeman when I grow up.”

“Well, you’ve gotta be really brave to be a police officer.”

“I can be brave!” She hops off the bed excitedly and launches into a story about a bully at school she stood up to once. “So this one time...”

Nick listens very carefully, politely nodding at the appropriate times. He can almost hear Daryl’s voice in hers. She’s so full of vigor and positivity. Smart too. A part of him hopes that she doesn’t actually end up becoming a cop when she gets older, growing out of that yearning for action and justice that his mom had always hoped he’d grow out of. It was different for him, he never really had much to lose. This little girl has her whole life ahead of her. She could do whatever she wants, be whoever she wants, and society would never hold her back like it would a young orc.

He feels something harden in him. A resolve to see Sophia grow up happy and successful, to get out of these slums and onto bigger and better things. He adds her and her mom to a mental list of people he’d give his life for, right under Daryl Ward. Whether these people like it or not, they’re invaluable parts of his life now and he’s never going to let them go.

 

* * *

 

Nick unlocks the door to his apartment and sets his gearbag on the floor near the entryway so he doesn’t forget it tomorrow afternoon.

He hears a trilled meow and an upright tail bobs over to greet him at the door of the kitchen.

“Hello, Muffin. Did you have a good day today?” Nick walks over to the refigerator and pins Sophia’s drawing carefully in the center with magnets. He smiles softly. It is now the centerpiece of the space.

After the cat is fed he flips on the television for some background noise. He pauses before walking into the bedroom when he sees the news coverage of the ceremony earlier today on the screen. Nick grins proudly when he and Ward are shown with their medals.

He really never thought he’d even get this far. There were several times he was almost sure he was ready to drop out of the police academy, but he kept fighting. That’s all it’s ever been his entire life, a struggle against everyone who wanted to hold him down. He wonders what his mother would think of him now.

Nick takes his time getting ready for bed. The evening shifts give him ample time to sleep in in the mornings so he takes a long, hot shower and spends an hour laying in bed reading a book. His hand eventually stills while stroking the purring cat curled up next to him and his glasses are pushed awry as he slumps and nods off. The book falls to his chest.

He dozes lightly. Memories of conversations float through his mind. He’s unsure if they really happened or are a construct of his unconsciousness.

_Remember the old ways..._

_Remember what you are..._

_Remember your traditions..._

_Only clan ways can save you..._

_The prophecy has chosen **you.**_

Nick gasps awake and the cat hops off the bed. He straightens his glasses and sets the book on the bedside table. With a sigh, he sits up on the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes.

Nick’s ears flick when the cat hisses on the other side of the room. “Muffin? What’s wrong?” His ears flick again at the sound of something delicately shifting outside on the fire escape.

He walks over and reaches down to pick up the cat but she shies away from him, running under the bed. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?”

 _“Jakoby?”_ a voice whispers, nearly inaudible.

Nick freezes, eyes wide. He stands perfectly still, ears poised. Something sweet, almost floral, floats through the air and his nose twitches. The smell is strangely familiar.

Nick slowly approaches his window and pulls a curtain aside to check the fire escape. The dark form curled up in the corner of the metal bars stares up at him with bright silver eyes.

“Tikka?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

There are no stars in the sky tonight, their light muffled by menacing, black clouds. Thunder rolls in the distance.

Nick opens the window and pulls Tikka inside. “What are you doing here? You’re freezing...”

Tikka collapses against him with a sob. “Help me. They’re coming. They’re never going to let me go...” She clutches his shirt tightly and Nick can feel her shaking.

“Hey, it’s okay. Tikka...” He guides her backwards and sits her gently on the bed. Nick closes the window and draws the curtains. He can see almost perfectly in the darkness, but flips on a small lamp anyway, hoping the warm color it throws on the space will provide some comfort. “Who’s coming? What’s going on?” He wraps a blanket around Tikka’s shoulders and kneels in front of her.

“They’re so angry... I- I didn’t know where else to go. They’re coming for me.”

Nick takes her hand and looks up at her face patiently, but Tikka’s eyes are screwed shut and her lip quivers.

“You’re safe here,” he says softly. “Everything is going to be okay.” Nick has absolutely no idea what Tikka is talking about, nor does he expect that his small apartment can keep them safe from whatever is hunting the poor girl. He shuts his eyes and tucks his chin with a frown. What would Daryl do? It’s too late to try to get ahold of him now, but Nick wishes he was here.

Tikka’s hand slips out of his as she pulls away to curl up on the bed. Her shaking slowly diminishes after she pulls her legs up under the heavy blanket and her breathing evens out.

Nick can tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she probably hasn’t been sleeping in the last few days. Where has she been staying? The Shield of Light safehouse was destroyed... Nick fears the worst in the face of her exhaustion and reaction to moderate accommodations.

Nick sighs and silently moves to turn the light off and crawl back into his side of the bed. He sets his glasses down on the bedside table on top of his book and pulls the covers over his shoulder, turning away from his bedmate.

He can hardly believe there’s an elf in his apartment right now — in his bed, even! Her subtle floral scent is distracting, but he brushes off the strangeness of the situation. Tikka isn’t just some elf. She’s his friend.

Just as he’s beginning to drift back to sleep, a hand clutches at his shoulder and his eyes fly open.

“Wha—“

Tikka slaps a hand over his mouth and holds one finger in front of her lips with fear in her eyes. She quietly whispers in his ear, “There’s someone here...”

Nick holds his breath, heart slamming in his chest.

“Under the bed...”

With a long exhale, Nick rolls his eyes. He pushes her hand away and leans over the side of the bed. “Hi, Muffin. There’s nothing to be afraid of, come on out.”

Tikka watches curiously as a small animal slinks out.

“Come on.” Nick pats the covers and the cat hops up on his lap, purring once again.

Tikka reaches out cautiously, but snatches her hand back when the small animal sniffs and licks her finger.

“She’s harmless.” Nick hides a smile at the wonder on Tikka’s face.

He ponders her childhood. She can’t have been exposed much to the outside world, growing up inside a cult. He again feels concern for how she’s gotten along this past month, out in the real world for the first time.

Muffin crawls right up to Tikka, sniffing her clothes and hair. She strokes the cat awkwardly, but with an inquisitive smile.

Nick rubs his eyes. “I’ll just... take the couch, I guess.”

“No!” Tikka holds his arm as he pulls away. “Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

Tikka curls up against him as he leans back against his pillow. “Tikka, I...” Nick blushes. “How... old are you?”

It seemed to take a moment for her to remember. “I was born... thirty-eight years ago.”

Nick tongues at a filed tusk. She’s nearly the same age as him, but he knows in elf years, she’s really still an adolescent.

Tikka closes her eyes and presses her cheek into Nick’s shoulder.

Nick sighs. “Tikka, why are you here? What’s going on?” He wants to put an arm around her but the physical proximity in his own bed is putting him on edge. She’s practically still a child.

Tikka frowns and strokes Muffin’s soft fur for a moment in silence. Tears well in her eyes, threatening to spill over. “The Inferni still seek to raise the Dark Lord. Leilah’s wand...” Her throat feels tight at the memory of her sister. “...was only one of three, set to be united in order to power the spell of resurrection.”

Nick frowns. “There’s more? And they’re coming here?”

Tikka nods with a pained expression, her tears dampen Nick’s shirt.

He rubs his eyes again. It was entirely too late to be dealing with another life-threatening situation involving magic, just weeks following the night they almost died defeating Leilah’s coven. “Tikka, I want you to listen to me.” He turns to hold her cheek delicately as she raises her eyes to his. “I’ll talk to Ward about this, he’ll know what to do. But for now you should stay here, where you’ll be safe. Everything is going to be okay.”

Tikka blinks tears away and smiles weakly. “Thank you... You are very generous.”

Nick smiles back. “Well, I think it’s the least I can do for the elf that cancelled my grand finale.”

 

* * *

 

His routine feels sideways. The apartment is really too small for him to avoid her presence. He has to admit, though, the company is nice. Some days he worries for his own sanity, having only the cat to talk to.

“Uhh, what do you want to watch?” Nick flips through the channels on the TV hurriedly. He doesn’t want to be late for diversity training.

Tikka watches the screen with her head cocked to the side in curiosity, sitting on the sofa with Muffin purring in her lap. She squeaks something in Elvish and the cat scatters as she jolts forward to grab Nick’s shirtsleeve. _“Di’vrí! Gle’aní!”_

“What? This one?” He flips backwards slowly and stops on the fashion channel when Tikka makes a noise of approval. “No offense, but you elves are pretty predictable,” he chuckles as he places the remote on the TV stand and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Tikka settles back against the soft couch in her blanket and smiles admiringly at the beautiful women on the runway.

A little while later, after Nick has explained how to use the teakettle, the toaster, and the microwave, he grabs his gearbag and bids Tikka farewell. He has no way of contacting her if anything goes wrong, so he repeats a small prayer that the elf doesn’t burn his apartment down while he’s at work. He doesn’t even want to consider the possibility that whoever is coming after her can track her here.

As he’s locking the door, his ears flick at the sound of a sharp, mothering voice from down the hall.

“Nicholas! Is that a _woman_ I hear?”

Nick closes his eyes and presses his forehead against the door.

“Now, now, Nicholas. Don’t be so shy. I know you’re a big hot-shot now. I’m sure the young ladies are lining up and down the block!”

“Aldra, please,” Nick laughs off his blush, “keep your voice down.” He turns to greet his elderly neighbor, a short dwarven woman with greying red hair in a braid that falls low down her back and a fading red beard.

Aldra walks up to him and pinches his face. “And how’s my sweet Muffin?”

Nick scrunches his nose and rubs his cheek. “She’s doing very well. Oh, thanks again for watching her while I was... uh... Well, you know.”

“Teetering on the brink of death?”

Nick scratches the back of his neck with a half-hidden smile. “More or less.”

She tuts at his recklessness.

“Um, Aldra... If you’re around later... Would you mind possibly checking up on my... uh, guest?” She has a key to his apartment for emergencies, but the woman likes to stop by every once and a while anyway to visit Muffin and leave him a meal in his fridge.

Aldra smirks knowingly. “Of course not, deary.”

Nick rubs his forehead. “Before you get any ideas... We’re not... involved.” He sighs. “She’s an elf.”

Nick winces as the smile drops off Aldra’s face.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Nick says as he backs away down the hallway. He glances at his wristwatch and turns to gallop down the stairs. “Thank you, Aldra!”

The dwarven woman side-eyes Nick’s apartment door suspiciously. What has her orc neighbor gotten himself into this time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di’vrí! Gle’aní! = Stop! Go Back! (Half made-up and half interpreted from Tikka’s line in the movie when the wand’s binding spell is activated.)
> 
> These chapters will get longer and there will be more action soon.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Ward! Ward, why haven’t you been answering my calls??” Nick stage-whispers to Daryl as he clumsily falls into his normal seat beside his partner for the shift roll calls. “I could’ve been dead lying in the street!”

“Yeah, like your Fogteeth disciples would let that happen. Pretty sure they’re not running around popping cops for blooded glory anymore,” Daryl mutters back, absentmindedly rubbing the scar under his uniform. “Sherri had the morning off and Sophia’s at her grandma’s, so I turned my phone off...” He shrugs cheekily and Nick’s ears twitch at his implication.

Sargeant Perez takes the podium and addresses their squadron. “Good morning everyone. I’d like to take a moment to recognize our recently decorated officers before we get started. Officer Ward, officer Jakoby, well done. You’ve made us all very proud.”

Nick doesn’t notice the applause at first, still hissing for Ward’s attention. “Ward, it’s Tikka. I think she’s in trouble!”

Daryl gives him a look of concern, clapping along with everyone else. He suddenly realizes _everyone else_ is clapping for _them,_ and smiles at his peers awkwardly, trying to play it off like he’s applauding Nick.

Daryl shoves Nick with his elbow and the orc glances around, alarmed. “Oh, thank you... uhh...” He claps Daryl on the back and his filed tusks poke out of his feigned smile.

After the applause dies down and the sargeant moves into assignments, Daryl leans over to Nick, keeping his voice low. “Where is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s safe. She stayed at my apartment last night.”

“Oh, sleepover?” Daryl grins and Nick frowns through his blush.

“Listen to me, idiot. I think there’s someone coming after her. Like, another Leilah, potentially!” Nick whispers frantically.

_“Three-A-55, Jakoby and Ward.”_

Daryl’s mouth flattens into a tight line as he stands, eyeing Nick warily. “Go get the car.” He grabs his things and starts heading for the gear room, but the sargeant stops him.

“Hey, Ward, can you hang back?”

Daryl raises his eyebrows at Nick who glances between them curiously for a moment before leaving to fetch their patrol vehicle.

Daryl stands aside as the sargeant finishes the assignments, some officers avoiding eye contact as they leave the room, some providing a curt nod or polite smile, others looking openly disgusted at the human cop who rides with the orc. He ignores all of them to contemplate Tikka’s return.

He knew there was something wrong. He could see it in her face when she snaked through the crowd at the ceremony. He didn’t want to imagine trying to survive another Leilah. If it weren’t for Nick blowing her hand off, he’d have been toasted by Leilah’s magic wand in the blink of an eye.

They just got lucky.

“Ward, you okay?”

Daryl glances around, realizing everyone is gone now. “Oh, hey, Perez.” He clears his throat, “Sargeant Perez, that is. Love the hair.”

Perez leans on the podium and smirks at him. “That’s right, you’ll show me some respect, officer.”

Daryl smiles and relaxes at her tone. “What’s up, chief?”

“How does a promotion sound?” She smiles warmly at the shock on his face. “Obviously, my old position has opened up and I suggested to the higher ups that they consider you, officer Ward. This squadron needs a captain with his head screwed on right. So?”

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Daryl is at a loss for words. All he wanted was to finish off these next five years without getting his head blown off, secure his pension, and move to a neighborhood where he could finally feel comfortable raising his daughter in. Somewhere she could actually go play outside in the grass, safely.

A raise could help him finally pay off their mortgage...

“What about Jakoby?” The question spills from his lips before he even gives it a second thought.

Perez frowns. “What _about_ Jakoby? We’ll stick him with someone else. You’ve had to shoulder that burden long enough. He almost got you killed, remember?”

Daryl crosses his arms and chews his lip. “No one is going to want to ride with him.”

Perez squints at him. “You do realize that’s not your problem, right? What’s the issue?”

Daryl thinks back to when Nick pulled him from the burning Abrams house. The memory is hazy, but he remembers the feeling of overwhelming pride and affection for his partner as they lay in the ashes raining through the smokey air.

_“You’re still not my friend.”_

_“Yeah, well I never really liked you anyway.”_

Daryl smiles to himself behind his fingers, rocking on his feet slightly with indecision.

“Hello? Earth to dumbass?”

“Yeah... I’m just gonna, uh, have to think it over, sarge.” Daryl nods to himself with a slight wince. She doesn’t respond, wearing an expression of disbelief. “Sorry, I’ll get back to you... on that...” He backs away awkwardly towards the door.

She blinks at him. “I can give you to the end of the week, Ward. But after that, it’s out of my hands.” She holds her hands up with a look of disapproval, shaking her head.

“Thank you.” Daryl presses his hands together and nods at her.

Perez gathers her paperwork on the podium with wide eyes after he leaves, nearly reconsidering her offer. Street cops never change.

 

* * *

 

Nick sniffs the air as they pull out of the station parking lot. “What happened? Something happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

“You know I can smell it on you, right? What did the sargeant say?”

Daryl sighs and looks out the window. “Don’t worry about it.”

Nick squints at his partner suspiciously. The man reeks of stress and indecision.

“What’s with your elf girlfriend? She loan money to the wrong people or something?”

Nick doesn’t let the abrupt change in subject go unnoticed, but realizes the urgency of Tikka’s situation. He completely ignores Daryl’s teasing. “So the Inferni elves were trying to raise the Dark Lord, right? Well, they need three wands to do it. And they’re coming here to finish what Leilah started.”

“Oh, these motherfuckers again. There’s more of them? Damn it, Nick, this ain’t our problem. Let the _feds_ deal with this shit.”

“They’re going to kill her, Ward.” Nick levels him a solemn glare.

“Nick, the feds are trained to—“

“Those assholes don’t give a shit about a runaway elf! All they want is their hands on more wands.” Nick shakes his head. “I wouldn’t put it past those suits to even use her as bait. They _want_ the Inferni to come here.”

Daryl considers the logistics of getting Sherri, Sophia, and Sherri’s mom out of L.A. again on such short notice. “What the hell can we even do? What does Tikka want from us?”

“I think we need to try to contact the Shield of Light.” Nick ignores Daryl’s scoff. “You fight magic, with magic. If anyone can help us it’s them.” He stops at a light and turns in his seat. “The Abrams safehouse is gone but the Shield of Light is spread out over the entire city. All we need is an in.”

“So, what? You got some sort of plan or somethin’?”

“That guy with the sword we booked, remember? He was swinging it around and yelling at people?”

“Oh yeah, smelled like shit and puked in the back of the car. Shit’s nasty.”

The light turns green and Nick pulls forward. “He’s being kept in the county jail on public misdemeanor. I don’t think anyone has bailed him out yet.”

Daryl suddenly notices the direction Nick’s taking them. “We are _on duty_ right now, Nick. We can’t be going around interrogating jailed drunkards when we’re supposed to be out patrolling our district!”

Nick turns onto a narrow street leading to an entrance gate. A large grey building looms, surrounded by a high chain link fence and barbed wire.

“Nick!”

The guard at the gate waves them in and Nick pulls into a spot in the parking lot. “Five minutes. Come on.”

Daryl doesn’t move from his seat, watching Nick hop out and start walking to the front doors. He pouts for a moment in silence.

“God damn it,” he mutters as he throws the seatbelt aside and slams the car door behind him to follow his partner.

“All the way to the end?”

“Yeah, down that hallway.” The receptionist leans over her desk to point Nick in the right direction. She eyes Daryl as he enters the lobby. There doesn’t seem to be any reaction from her upon seeing an orc in a police uniform. Undoubtably, she’s been around her fair share of orcs, working for a city-funded county jail. As soon as she’s relieved of providing directions, she slumps back in her seat and returns to filing her nails.

Daryl shakes his head and follows Nick down the hallway. He peers curiously in the dark windows peppering the walls, but every room seems to be empty.

“Uhh, yeah. Here.” Nick taps the numbers on the label next to a door at the end of the hallway. It’s heavy, so he holds it open for Daryl. The area on the other side contrasts the clean, white walls of the reception and offices with dirty grey cement and metal bars enclosing cells along one side of the space.

The door clunks shut behind them and they walk carefully along the concrete. A guard at the end of the hallway glances in their direction, but his bored gaze slides past their badges and back into mid-distance. All off the cells are empty except the one he’s guarding.

“Alright, just let me do the talking, okay?” Daryl presses a hand lightly against Nick’s chest, but it’s pushed away.

“Like hell, Ward. This was my idea in the first place.”

They come to a stop in front of the last cell and see a shaggy, brown-haired man slumped against the back wall. He’s sitting on the floor next to the toilet and doesn’t seem to respond to their presence.

Nick clears his throat quietly. “Serling.” Without a response, he addresses the guard hesitantly, “That’s his name, right?”

The guard raises his lip at Nick, looking at him up and down before decidedly ignoring his question.

“Alright,” Daryl moves in front of Nick. “Hey. Dirty hippy guy.” He kicks the metal bars. “We don’t got all day.”

Serling raises his head and leans it back against the wall. “Oh look, it’s Sir Yells-A-Lot and his orc liege, Sir Arthur.”

“What?” Nick glances at Daryl. “Who’s Arthur?”

“It’s King Arthur, dumbass. Just tell us how to contact Shield of Light so we can get the fuck out of here.”

Serling smiles with yellow teeth. _“Rha-jörgda ztodt bēlegh-të.”_

“Not this shit again. What did he say?”

“He said, ‘The king needs his sword.’” Nick squints at the man in the cell and crosses his arms. _“Hoëpft pan-akh Sorbghë?”_

“Well, looks like y’all don’t even need me. Go ahead and just grunt at each other, I’ll be over here.” Daryl leans against the far wall with an unimpressed expression.

“Right here.” Serling puts his arm around the toilet and pats the stained ceramic bowl. He glances at the back of the bored guard with an impish grin and winks at Nick.

“He’s fucking crazy, man. Come on.”

Nick side-eyes the guard and moves over to pull Daryl off the wall and to the side. “He’s hinting at something,” he whispers.

“Yeah, that he likes to drink the toilet water, probably.”

“No, I think he’s using the water to...” Nick checks that the guard is out of ear-shot before continuing, “I think he’s been scrying the Shield of Light. He’s still in contact with them.”

“You got all that from a few grunts?”

Nick walks back over to the bars. _“Hoëpft kho-ērtey?”_

Serling smiles warmly at him. _“Vöurtar.”_  He closes his eyes and his head droops forward again.

Nick furrows his brow in confusion.

“Five minutes, you said.”

Nick sighs. “Alright, let’s go.” He thinks over Serling’s words the entire walk back as they wind through the eerily clean hallways in silence. They hop in the patrol car and Nick pulls out of the parking lot.

“Are you going to tell me what he said?” Daryl asks as a guard lets them through the gate again.

Nick hesitates, seemingly still lost in thought. He opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly Daryl’s phone rings.

“Oh shit, hold on.” Daryl frowns at the unknown number on the screen. “Hello?”

A chilling voice melts over the line, _“Officer Ward. It’s a pleasure.”_

Daryl holds his hand over the phone and swears under his breath.

“What? Who is it?”

“It’s those fucking feds. Get us back to our district _now.”_

Nick punches the gas and they speed away from the looming grey building back towards downtown. The sun sits low in the hazy sky over the city and the afternoon light wanes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rha-jörgda ztodt bēlegh-të. = The king needs his sword.
> 
> Hoëpft pan-akh Sorbghë? = Where is the Shield of Light?
> 
> Hoëpft kho-ērtey? = Where do I go?
> 
> Vöurtar. = Home.
> 
>  
> 
> God, I wish I had more time to write this. I’d update every day if I could. There’s so much I have in store for y’all.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Yes, sir. What can I do for you?”

_“I see you and your partner were just paying an old friend a visit. Care to explain?”_

“Um... No. Sir. Just following up on some business for the sargeant.”

_“Oh, perhaps it would be better I ask her then, hm?”_

Daryl glares at Nick from the passenger seat. “What do you want?”

_“We’re investigating a lead on the whereabouts of an Inferni fugitive. You wouldn’t happen to have any information on that, would you?”_

Daryl frowns, thinking of Tikka. “Sounds above my paygrade, sir.”

_“Hm. Quite.”_

He quirks an eyebrow at the haughty response. “Sir, with all due respect, we ain’t got nothing to do with no magic bullshit, so quit spying on us.”

“Ward!” Nick hisses. He glances at Daryl with wide eyes before returning his gaze to the road as they speed down the highway.

_“Now, we both know that’s not true, don’t we, officer Ward?”_

Daryl resists the urge to chuck the phone out the window.

_“I will see you soon, officer.”_

The cold voice cuts out with a beep and Daryl frowns. “Man, what the hell. Are they watching us?”

“What did he say?” Nick asks warily. He slows down to start their district loop, feeling better now that they were where they’re supposed to be.

“He knew we were at the county jail. He asked about the Serling guy. He said,” Daryl imitates a stiff Latin elf accent, “‘See you soon.’”

“Do you think he knows? About Tikka?” Nick grips and regrips the steering wheel nervously.

“Nah, man, they don’t know shit. They’re just trying to scare us away from poking around.”

“So, what, is he waiting for us at the station or something?” Nick gestures wildly, hoping they don’t have to encounter the blue-haired elf any time soon.

Daryl rubs his eyes. “Fuck if I know. Let’s just finish the patrol.”

The hours pass slowly. They answer a handful of calls about assaults and small robberies, but don’t do much more than take statements or provide backup for other units. Towards the end of the night, Daryl finds himself thinking about the man in the county jail again.

“You never told me what the guy said in Orkish,” he says as they wait at a light.

The question catches Nick mid-yawn and he grunts. “Mm, yeah. It didn’t make much sense. I asked him where do I go to find the Shield of Light, and he said... ‘Home.’” Nick scratches his head.

“Home? What’s that, like, your parent’s house or, what?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t know, it was probably just some mystic bullshit.” Nick shrugs and pulls ahead when the light turns green. “Who’s King Arthur?”

Daryl laughs. “It’s an old human folk story. It’s about, like, this guy who pulls a sword out of a stone and becomes a king. He’s got a wizard buddy and a squad of knights and everything.”

“Okay...” Nick squints. Human stories are so strange.

“It’s not real. It’s just a legend.” It’s Daryl’s turn to yawn now, peering out the window at the vacant streets. There’s not much to see now that it’s pitch black outside. The streetlamps look fuzzy to his tired eyes.

“Wait,” Nick thinks aloud, “Uh, the sword. He had a sword, right?”

“King Arthur? Yeah, Excalibur.”

“No, Serling. Remember? When we booked him.”

“Oh, yeah... huh.”

“What if that’s important?” Nick glances at Daryl with his eyebrows raised.

“Dude, I really wouldn’t take anything that nutcase says seriously.” Daryl takes out his phone and smiles at a goodnight text from Sherri.

“I’m going to go back and talk to him. I think there’s more he’s not telling us.”

“Dude, no. Don’t lose your job over this. Just stay in your own lane and keep your head down. Trust me.”

“I am in my own lane.” Nick gestures to the road in annoyance.

 

* * *

 

The day weighs heavy on Nick by the end of their late night shift. Fortunately, no one was waiting for them by the time they drove back to the station. Nick doesn’t stick around long in case the elf shows up, jumping out a shadow or something equally dramatic.

After he gets home, he trudges up the stairs to his apartment and moves to unlock the door with a muffled yawn. He notices it’s already open with a jolt, but relaxes again at the sound of a familiar mothering voice.

“Oh, Nicholas, you’re finally home. It’s about time, you know. It’s not right leaving this sweet girl here all by herself.”

“Hi, Aldra.” Nick rubs his eyes, too tired to defend himself from the dwarf’s tutting. Staying up with Tikka the night before has thrown off his sleep schedule. He drops his gearbag by the entryway and tosses his keys on the table.

“I left you a little bit of supper in the fridge and I fed both of your lovely ladies.”

Nick blinks at where Aldra sits on his couch with Muffin curled up purring in her lap and Tikka dozing with her head on her shoulder. She gently extracts herself from the snuggle pile, moving the cat onto the couch and placing a pillow under Tikka’s head. The TV plays softly in the background as she drapes a blanket over the dozing elf.

Nick rubs his neck with a strong feeling of affection for all of them. “Thank you, Aldra,” he says quietly.

She pinches his cheek, pulling him down to her level, and then stretches up on her toes to kiss him in the same spot. “Get some sleep, hon. You look like death.”

Nick snorts and follows her to the door. She stops as she’s moving through it and looks up at him. “Tikka’s not like other elves, is she?”

“No, I think I’d agree with you there.”

Aldra pats his cheek with a nod. “Take care of her.”

Nick smiles sleepily. He tells her goodnight and locks the door before heading to the kitchen to eat the dinner she left for him.

The sound of the microwave rouses Tikka on the couch and she blinks heavy eyes. “Nick!” She tosses off the blanket and rushes over to grab him by the shoulders.

“Yes?” he asks stiffly, surprised by her seemingly sudden burst of energy.

“Nick, I had a very enlightening conversation with your small neighbor.”

“Is that so?” Nick smirks, wondering if this was the first time Tikka had ever met a dwarf.

“We talked about you, mostly,” Nick blushes as she continues, “and Aldra told me that I am a _les-bee-an.”_ Tikka scrunches her nose as she concentrates on the proper pronunciation.

Nick blanks, the end of her sentence catching him completely off-guard. “Oh?”

“Yes.” She nods with a look of complete certainty.

“Well that’s fine.” Nick blinks. “Actually, that’s great.” He finally relaxes, realizing that the tension he was feeling the entire time Tikka had been in his apartment was all in his own head.

“Also I love you.”

The microwave beeps but Nick doesn’t move, still locked in place by Tikka’s stronger-than-human grip.

No one has ever said that to him before. Aside from his parents, of course.

Tikka hugs him firmly, unfazed by his lack of response, and Nick finds himself hugging her back, emotion creeping up his throat. He spots Sophia’s drawing on the fridge and blinks away the moisture in his eyes. He pulls back and clears his throat, turning to fetch his dinner from the microwave. “I spoke to Ward about your situation.”

Tikka sits on the counter and listens intently as Nick explains the visit to the county jail. He eats in pauses of the story, standing in the kitchen and holding the plate under his chin.

“Home...” Tikka hums contemplatively aloud.

“Yeah, I have no idea what he meant by that.”

“Here?”

“Well, this _is_ my home... But there’s no Shield of Light here.”

Tikka taps her chin. “My home... was where they accepted me. Took me in when I had escaped the Inferni.”

“With the Shield of Light, right.” Nick nods, following her train of thought. “But the Abrams house was destroyed.”

“Perhaps your home is where they accept you.”

Nick mulls over the thought sadly. He finishes his food and places the dish in the sink. “Unlikely,” he mumbles, and heads to the bedroom to brush his teeth and go to bed.

Tikka crawls into his bed later, wearing a borrowed pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. She respectively keeps the cat between the two of them, but props her head up on a fist as she pets Muffin. “What was it like?” she whispers.

Nick grunts, half asleep. “Hrm?”

“When you fell. Before I raised you.”

Tikka’s words confuse him, and he nearly elects to ignore her and succumb to the unconsciousness slowly washing over. He vaguely remembers falling into a seemingly endless pit, blackness, and then suddenly bright blue light.

“Painful,” he mutters. “It hurts to get shot.” His eyes snap open when he feels her touch the center of his chest curiously.

“I wasn’t sure it would work.” She withdraws her hand as their eyes meet in the darkness. “I tried many different words they taught me. I tried to take your place,” she looks away, “but something else took over and I felt the magic move into you.”

“Tikka,” Nick sits up slightly, concern lacing his voice. “You don’t need to sacrifice yourself for anyone, especially not me. You almost died anyway. You need more training before you try anything like that again.”

“I felt like...” she hesitates thoughtfully, “you were important. The magic chose to restore you. I was simply the instrument, I understand that now.”

Nick settles back against his pillow uncomfortably. Magic doesn’t choose people, it’s not alive. He doesn’t believe that. “I’m just trying to get by in a cruel world, just like everyone else. There’s nothing special about me.”

Tikka lays down too and pulls the covers up to her chin. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Muffin purrs quietly.

Nick turns over and shuts his eyes. He doesn’t spend much time thinking over Tikka’s words before he drifts into a deep sleep. Abstract visions of blue light and white fire permeate his dreams.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“I’m going to do it.”

“Don’t do it.”

“It’d be so easy, though. Obviously an accident.” Daryl glances at Nick with a hopeful look from the driver’s seat of their patrol vehicle.

Nick frowns at the suits standing in front of their car, obstructing their departure from the station garage, and hops out to confront them.

Daryl sighs and follows.

The four men stand off silently for a moment. The blue-haired federal agent crosses his arms with a bored look and Nick clenches his fists warily.

“Yeah, hi. Agent Montehugh,” the human agent gestures to himself and then to his elf partner, “Agent Kandomere. Aren’t we glad to see you two again.” The last statement is delivered with drawled sarcasm.

“Oh, we’re thrilled,” Daryl responds in equal tone.

Kandomere squints at Daryl thoughtfully. “Tell us everything.”

“Well, the first thing I did this morning after I woke up is take a piss, then I kissed my wife and had some eggs—“

“The man in the county jail, what did he say?” If the elf felt any impatience or disgust at Daryl’s flippant remark, it didn’t show. His expression was like stone.

“I spoke to him,” Nick blurts before Daryl can respond. “I can tell you what he said.”

Kandomere quirks an eyebrow and appraises Nick slowly up and down. His eyes slide away as if he hadn’t even heard what Nick said.

Nick grits his teeth.  _“Íotha’e! Íosa al’jenę!”_

“Alright, let’s cut the bullshit. We know you know where the Inferni fugitive is.” Montehugh ignores Nick’s outburst completely, returning to address only Daryl.

Kandomere holds Nick’s intense gaze curiously. _“Chyó lerth’aví pe’am selá.”_

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Daryl shakes his head.

 _“Ea’vjen ghrénse’ath ert’eyn ísem,”_ Nick responds firmly.

“That’s a load of horseshit! You want obstruction of justice charges shoved up your ass?” Montehugh points a finger aggressively at Daryl.

Kandomere smirks slightly at Nick. _“Jyó aehkeh’eln chyó ert’eyn ísem.”_

“Oh, so that’s how you’ll thank us for saving your sorry asses? Keeping that wand out of the hands of both Altamira and Fogteeth?”

_“Aeth’eum.”_

Kandomere’s eyes burn into Nick’s, unblinking as they both ignore the humans shouting at each other.

Nick’s hands remain clenched, unwilling to back down.

“This is what’s going to happen.” Kandomere doesn’t raise his voice, but somehow manages to silence both Daryl and Montehugh with his icey tone. “You two,” he finally tears his eyes away from Nick to glance at Daryl with a raised eyebrow, “are going to get us the information we need. And we,” Kandomere turns a glare onto his partner, “are going to do everything in our power to facilitate that, as long as you cooperate.”

Daryl frowns, looking over at Nick. Nick nods back curtly.

“Tomorrow at noon. Meet us at the county jail and we will provide the interrogation room.” Kandomere gazes at Nick squarely. “Bring the girl.”

Without another word, the federal agents slip away, Montehugh frowning as he turns to follow Kandomere.

Nick doesn’t hesitate to hop back in the car and buckle in silently.

Daryl swears under his breath and drops his head, collecting himself for a moment. His frustration simmers as he climbs back into the driver’s seat and they pull out and away from the station. “All this bullshit,” he shakes his head, “is _not_ worth it.”

“Tikka’s not worth it?” Nick stares out the window with his arms crossed.

“You know what I mean. All this shit with the feds, getting pulled back into that mess with fucking wand—“

“This has nothing to do with that wand.”

“This has everything to do with that wand! If it weren’t for that fucking wand, none of this shit would’ve happened!”

“If it weren’t for that _fucking_ wand, I wouldn’t _be_ here.” Nick’s tusks peek out as he clenches his teeth and glares at Daryl. “I owe Tikka my life. I can’t just abandon her now. We have to protect her.”

“I have to protect my _family,_ Nick.” Daryl taps his chest with an open palm. “If those freaky ninja elves are comin’ back, try’na bring about the end of the world, I am not sticking around to play the hero! I can’t do that to them again!”

Nick slumps back in his seat, suddenly tired of the whole conversation. “You know I’d always have your back, Daryl. It’s my job to make sure you go home at night, remember?”

Daryl sighs and slows to a stop at a light. “It ain’t always going to work out that way, Nick. We can’t keep pushing our luck.”

The two men go silent for a while after that, trying to focus on the patrol and put thoughts of elves and magic out of their minds.

 

* * *

 

“What’s _he_ doing?”

“Hm?” Nick blinks and turns away from staring at nothing out the passenger window.

“This dude. Lookin’ all shady over there.”

“Every orc looks shady to you.”

Daryl squints suspiciously from where they’re parked across the street from an abandoned apartment building. They’d gotten a call about suspected squatters but it seems the perpetrators had vacated the area before they arrived.

...Except for a single orc leaning against the brick wall of the dilapidated building, swigging something from a paper bag. He looks up and around intermittently before ducking his head again, almost as if he’s purposely obscuring his face.

“He’s scoping us out.”

“He’s not doing anything,” Nick quips boredly.

“Keep an eye out.”

Nick rolls his eyes as Daryl unbuckles and hops out. He watches his partner saunter across the street, one hand on his belt, the other swinging carefully in range of his weapon.

Daryl slides his sunglasses up his forehead as he enters the shadow of the tall structure. The setting sun throws red light on the dusty concrete buildings lining the street behind him.

The orc pushes off the wall and stands up straighter at his approach. He tucks the paper bag under his oversized zipper hoodie as he crosses his arms.

“Good evening,” Daryl greets him.

The orc eyes him up and down with a wary frown, but doesn’t respond.

“Where the homies at? Hm? What are you doing here?” At the orc’s persisting silence, he squints up at the building above them. “You know this apartment complex has been condemned, right? That means you’re trespassing. I’m going to have to ask you to vacate the area.”

The orc furrows his brow. _“Fëthū kersh-oürtey?”_

“Do, you, speak, Eng-lish?” Daryl enunciates rudely. “Fuck it.” He turns around and waves at Nick watching on from the passenger seat of their patrol car. He motions for him impatiently.

Nick sighs and climbs out, tossing the door shut behind him. He glances both ways as he crosses the street before realizing there isn’t a soul in sight. One of the street lamps flickers on nearby with a buzzing sound.

“What?” He grouses.

“Dude’s just speaking in Orkish.” Daryl gestures at the orc in the hoodie.

 _“Bhēzirna ouhl-ērntem?”_ Nick asks.

The orc’s eyes suddenly go wide and he drops the paper bag. The bottle inside clinks loudly on the pavement as it bounces away. The orc backs up, a look of fear and unsurety on his face, before dropping down onto one knee and ducking his head. _“Zvörhsul,”_ he gasps.

Nick cocks his head in surprise.

Daryl backhands his chest lightly. “I told you.”

“Told me what?” Nick watches as the orc trembles before him.

“Disciples!”

“Shut up.” Nick walks backwards and eyes the apartment building suspiciously. His ears flick at a nearly imperceptible shuffle on the second floor. He flicks the button on his gun holster open cautiously. “Ward.”

“What?”

“There’s someone inside the building.” Nick doesn’t look away from the dilapidated windows above them, straining to hear any other sounds.

“Well, let’s clear it out,” Daryl says without humor. He points at the orc on the ground. “Don’t fucking move.” He unholsters his gun and attaches the flashlight, pointing it down carefully as he leads the way into the apartment building.

Nick follows suit, removing his gun and moving in behind his partner.

The first floor is nothing but a narrow hallway leading past two boarded-up elevators towards a dusty stairwell. Daryl walks forward slowly, aiming the light up the steps. Nick double-checks corners and tries to avoid the random pieces of debris strewn across the floor.

“Second floor,” Nick whispers and Daryl nods curtly.

They move silently out of the stairwell and into another narrow hallway perpendicular to the one downstairs. Daryl quickly swings the light in both directions and Nick does the same, moving into position facing the opposite direction. He glances up the stairwell to the third floor as they move slowly down the hallway to the right.

Daryl jolts forward at the sound of movement in the open room at the end of the hallway and Nick bounds after him. “Police! Stop where you are!” Daryl barks.

They burst into the open apartment and quickly clear the space. Daryl rushes towards the bedroom in the back and moves around the bed to lean out the open window. He spots two figures booking it around the corner at the end of the alleyway and considers yelling after them before holstering his gun with a sigh.

“They’re gone,” he concedes as his partner jogs into the bedroom.

“Gone?” Nick pants, adrenaline still pumping. He holsters his gun as well and looks out the window as Daryl moves aside.

“Probably just a couple of kids looking for somewhere to get high.” He grabs his radio. “Three-Adam-Nine to dispatch. Yeah we got a ten-eight. Clearing out.” The voice over the radio confirms the transmission and Daryl walks back out of the bedroom.

He shines his flashlight around, but doesn’t spot much more than old furniture and piles of dust and cobwebs. “How much do you wanna bet that orc is still out there?”

Nick scoffs as he passes by. “Nothing.”

They move back into the long hallway and check that most of the doors are locked. Daryl jiggles the handle of one near the opposite end of the hallway from the open apartment and the door pushes open. “Hey,” he spouts to get Nick’s attention before entering.

Nick’s ears flick and he steps down from where he was inspecting the damaged stairs going up to the third floor, looking up from the center of the spiral block well.

Daryl’s brows shoot up at the sight of the inside of this apartment. “Uh, Nick...” He slowly tracks the light of his flashlight along the walls, illuminating graffiti of symbols and Orkish words completely covering every space. Red wax candles are scattered across every flat surface, some still lit with small dancing flames.

Nick’s mouth falls open. “What the hell...”

The painted images convene on one large flat wall of the living room. They step forward to examine it more closely and Daryl shakes his head. “I fucking _told_ you.”

The combined light of both of their flashlights reveals a mural of a familiar scene. The figure in the center has blueish, speckled skin and seemingly floats above a black pit with its arms stretched out to each side. Neon blue paint fans outward, suggesting that the figure is glowing with magic.

Nick points his light at the bold red letters painted above the image and translates the Orkish aloud. “Risen... one...” He inspects the picture of himself again, suddenly noticing something new. He steps even closer and his brow furrows.

There are no prominant facial features beyond two long tusks painted very carefully in crisp white paint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Íotha’e! Íosa al’jenę! = I am here! I see you! (The second phrase is an elf expression. Think ‘Avatar’. Nick is demanding basic respect.)
> 
> Chyó lerth’aví pe’am selá. = Tell me what he said.
> 
> Ea’vjen ghrénse’ath ert’eyn ísem. = We know there is something coming.
> 
> Jyó aehkeh’eln chyó ert’eyn ísem. = You have no idea what is coming.
> 
> Aeth’eum. = Help us.
> 
> Fëthū kersh-oürtey? = What do you want?
> 
> Bhēzirna ouhl-ērntem? = Do we have a problem?
> 
> Zvörhsul = prophet (Derived partially from the Arabic term for prophet/messenger.)
> 
> Sorry for all the Elvish and Orkish. It’s really fun for me to come up with new words and coherent syntax. I’m taking a linguistics class this semster.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Uncle Nick!”

“Woah there!” Nick stumbles as Sophia barrels into him on the Wards’ front lawn. “Have you been eating your vegetables? You’re nearly strong as an orc!”

“No!!”

“No?” Nick laughs at her honesty and look of disgust. He swings her up to sit on one of his broad shoulders.

“Yeah, we wish.” Sherri smiles from the front door.

Daryl kisses her on the cheek as he squeezes past. “Come on, sweetie. Nick and I have a meeting we gotta get to.”

“Aw... Can I ride with you guys to Grandma’s again?” Sophia pouts as Nick carefully sets her back down on the grass. She immediately grasps his hand and aims full-powered puppydog eyes up at Daryl.

“No, baby, Mama’s gonna drive you to Grandma’s today, remember?” Daryl kneels down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Next time, kiddo.” Nick ruffles her hair affectionately.

“Who’s that?” Sophia points curiously at the pale woman rounding the front of Nick’s car.

“Tikka, I told you to wait!” Nick says in a hushed voice.

“Ward!” Tikka rushes forward and wraps her arms around Daryl without hesitation. He hugs her back awkwardly. She’s wearing a borrowed beanie to cover her pointed ears and ridiculous sunglasses to obscure her irises.

“Tikka! Long time, no see...” He eyeballs where his wife is now crossing the lawn and carefully pries the elf off him.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Sherri raises an eyebrow at Daryl and extends her hand. “I’m Daryl’s wife, Sherri.”

“Sherri... What a beautiful name...” Tikka gently clasps Sherri’s hand in both of hers and stares intensely into her eyes.

“Yes... Tikka, this is Sherri. Sherri, Tikka. We have all been acquainted now. Lovely, let’s get a move on. Everyone who is not human, hop in the car please.”

“I’m a dragon! RAWR!” Sophia giggles and scoots past Nick. Tikka laughs too and chases her around the back side of the car.

“Is that an _ELF?”_ Sherri stage-whispers exasperatedly.

“Honey, I promise, I will tell you _everything_ later. Just, please, we are in a hurry...” He starts corraling Sherri back towards the house. “Nick, grab Sophia!”

“Right!” Nick hustles around the car to fetch Sophia but stops at what he sees.

Tikka has removed her hat and sunglasses and is speaking in a very hushed voice to an enraptured Sophia. Tikka holds Sophia’s hand, palm upward, and whispers something while gesturing gently with her fingers. Sophia repeats the words and wiggles her fingers similarly.

A faint blue light dances in her other hand and the girl’s eyes blow wide with wonder and excitement.

“No, Tikka! No magic!” Nick admonishes harshly. He grabs Sophia and slings her over his shoulder. The blue light vanishes and Sophia giggles. “People can _see!”_ he whispers insistently, eyes darting around nervously. Fortunately, no one seems to be about to have noticed the spectacle.

Tikka snatches her hat and glasses with a guilty look and climbs into the car.

“Mom! Mom!” Sophia kicks excitedly over Nick’s shoulder as he carries her back to the house.

He stops and holds her in front of him with pleading eyes. “Sophia, you cannot tell your mother about this. Keep this between us monsters, okay?” He smiles nervously.

“You’re not a monster, Nick.” Sophia pats his cheek gently with a pout.

Nick smiles appreciatively and walks over to place her down on the grass by her mom.

“After work! I _promise,”_ Daryl says as he kisses Sherri’s cheek again.

Sherri watches Daryl and Nick hike back to the car in a rush with a concerned look, and holds Sophia close as they wave goodbye.

“Okay! That is not happening _ever_ again!” Daryl announces as he flops dramatically across the backseat.

Nick frowns at Tikka, who returns his gaze remorsefully from the passenger seat. The incident goes carefully unmentioned the entire ride to the county jail.

 

* * *

 

“Just remember, stay close to us and you have nothing to worry about.”

Tikka’s excitement to finally leave Nick’s apartment has all but faded completely. She frowns at Daryl’s words of comfort, holding Nick’s hand tightly as they approach the glass doors of the looming grey building.

Inside the lobby the first thing Nick notices is the receptionist’s distracted, giddy demeanor. She’s lost in thought, staring down the hallway when they walk in, and the sound of the entryway doors makes her jump. She blushes and fiddles with her hair as she explains where the federal agents are waiting for them.

She leans over her desk to peer around the door they pass through as Nick glances back. He raises an eyebrow at her strange behavior before proceeding down the hallway after Daryl and Tikka.

The stench of an Armani suit and expensive cologne steals back his attention as they move into a dark room. Tikka slides behind his shoulder warily, eyes locked on shiny blue hair and an ostentatious gold chestplate.

“Hello, Tikka. Officers.” Kandomere doesn’t train his eyes away from Tikka to even look at the other men. He smiles like a shark.

Daryl steps forward, frowning deeply. He doesn’t bother responding to the greeting, instead focusing on placing himself between the two elves in the room.

The tense moment is broken as Montehugh enters quietly, closing the door behind him and moving over to where Kandomere is standing by a large window. “It’s about time,” he grumbles at the new company. “He’s ready for you.”

Nick and Daryl turn to peer into the brightly lit room on the other side of the one-way glass to see Serling handcuffed to a chair. He’s slumped over a metal table and his shaggy hair obscures the origin of the blood dripping onto its flat surface.

“Oh nice. Did his face have a nice chat with your fist?” Daryl shakes his head at Montehugh in disgust.

The federal agent just chuckles and points at him. “You’re next, wiseass.”

Kandomere turns toward them. “You have your access now. Get him to talk, locate the Shield of Light, and there will be no record of your presence here. Leave the girl.”

“No,” Nick pushes forward in front of Daryl with a growl, “Tikka stays with us.”

Kandomere smirks and slips his hands into his pockets. “You’re in no position to be making any demands here, orc.”

Daryl furrows his brow and points at Kandomere. “We didn’t bring her here as some bargaining chip! Hippy guy is going to talk, but not to me, and not to you.” He gestures at Montehugh. “Dirty hands over here couldn’t get the information that you apparently so desperately need, so you are going to sit your fancy ass down in here with me and the three of us are going to wait patiently for these two to do their thing.” Daryl thumbs over his shoulder at Nick and Tikka.

Tikka breathes shakily and presses her forehead into Nick’s shoulderblade, clutching his shirt nervously.

“Nick, go.” Daryl doesn’t take his eyes off Kandomere, who stares back with an eerily emotionless expression. The only tell of anger is the elf’s imperceptably clenched jaw.

“Come on, Tikka.” Nick nods at Daryl and moves back into the hallway to enter the next door down.

Montehugh steps forward but stops at the back of Kandomere’s hand at his chest.

Daryl nods to himself in satisfaction as the door closes behind him and Tikka and Nick enter the bright room on the other side of the window. He turns to watch with crossed arms. Kandomere and Montehugh quietly follow suit, bristling with frustration.

Neither Nick nor Tikka take a seat at the table with Serling. They stand awkwardly before him, unnerved by his unresponsiveness to their presence. Nick glances at the mirror window nervously before clearing his throat. “Ah, Serling...”

Nick’s never interrogated anyone before, but he appreciates Daryl’s confidence in him. Tikka takes his hand in solidarity.

“Where is the Shield of Light?”

Serling doesn’t respond. Nick’s nose twitches at the smell of blood.

 _“Íse’am gló?”_ Tikka whispers.

Serling suddenly raises his head and smiles at Tikka. His yellow teeth are smeared with red. “Ooh, you’ve brought your necromancer.”

Nick squints and frowns. “What do you know about that?”

“I know...” Serling turns slowly to address Nick, “you are very lucky to be here.” He winks at the orc.

“Where is the Shield of Light?” Nick repeats slowly.

“They can’t save you.” Serling responds quickly. He grins.

“What does that mean? Save us from what?” He pulls away from Tikka to grip the back of the metal chair in front of the table.

Serling looks up at the mirror window and giggles. His head lolls slightly. “Have you found it yet?”

Nick tongues at a tusk in frustration. “Found what?”

“Your sword? You’re going to need it.”

“Is this, uh, a literal sword... or...” Nick’s ears flick in embarrassment as Serling snorts and he determinedly does not glance at the window. He wishes he didn’t have an audience for this bizarre conversation. He pulls the chair out and sits down. “That sword you were swinging around the day we booked you. Is that the sword you’re talking about?”

Serling smiles up at Tikka, ignoring Nick’s question. “He’ll need your help too.” He nods at her slightly. “You’d better start preparing.”

“I need _instruction,”_ Tikka says firmly. “Tell us where to find the Shield of Light. Please.” Her quiet voice trembles almost imperceptably at her last word.

“Oh my god, she’s like your Merlin!” Serling suddenly chuckles. His handcuffs clink against his metal chair as his chest shakes. “It’s like, I didn’t even mean for it to fit that well! Fucking prophecies, man.” He laughs again.

Nick sits back in the chair and crosses his arms. _“Hoëpft pan-akh ‘vöurtar’?”_

Serling side-eyes the mirror window with an impish grin. _“Örtūthey telouhtærzä-oürt.”_

Tikka glances down at Nick, and then up at the window.

Serling sits back in his chair, satisfied wih the perplexion on Nick’s face. He turns to the mirror window and barks, “I’m done!” before slumping forward again.

Nick stands and leaves the room. Tikka meekly follows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the impromptu hiatus.
> 
> Íse’am gló? = Is he okay?
> 
> Hoëpft pan-akh ‘vöurtar’? = Where is ‘home’?
> 
> Örtūthey telouhtærzä-oürt. = Contact your executioner.


End file.
